Secrets
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: With demons in her closet, Sarkura desperately tries to keep her dark secrets to herself. The more she tries to push everyone away the more they grasp upon her, pulling herself and her secrets to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Author: What's up you guys! This is my first Naruto fic so be nice! Well the idea for this story pretty much came to mind one day and stuck with me so I finally decided to give it a shot. I'm not too sure how descriptive I'm going to be with certain scenes that will be played out in this story so to stay on the safe side I'm going to rate this M. This won't be for the faint of heart; I will have indications of Child Abuse and Rape so if this is not for you, please refrain from reading. I write about these situations because they're real and people go through it every day and it should be addressed. The things that will be portrayed in this story is not from personal experience but I have known people from my past who have dealt with some of these scenarios.

Now on a much brighter note; those who do read, I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I stared up at the large three story building of Konoha High and felt a scowl quickly settle on my face. I was not happy to be back in this hell hole...but I'd rather be here than at home right now.

Sighing heavily I slowly scanned some of the students that hung around the outside of the building before slowly trudging my way inside.

I kept my head down and my black fitted cap pulled down low to draw as little attention as possible. The last thing I needed was to be noticed by the terror squad.

Finally stopping at my locker, I grunted as I was shoved from behind and my shoulder rammed into the steel door before I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

I gritted my teeth, climbing to my feet with my back still turned to the giggling culprit.

"Well well well...look who's finally shown their face back at school."

I mentally rolled my eyes as I glared at my locker. Of course the fucking terror squad would find me. Sighing, I shifted my book bag on my shoulder and finally turned, giving my tormentor a bored look.

"What do you want, Tayuya?" I asked as I looked over the short red head that was never seen without a hat; today she decided to rock a black beanie. Her dark brown eyes glared at me as the corner of her thin lips were curled up in a wicked smirk.

To her left stood Temari whom had her arms crossed over chest and a smirk on her face as well. She was much taller than the red head with sandy blonde hair pulled back in four spiky ponytails. Her pale green eyes were piercing as they locked on to me.

To the right of Tayuya stood Ino; the blonde Barbie look alike. She was slightly shorter than Temari with her white blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail with bangs pushed to the side of her face. Her sky blue eyes were busy examining her cuticles.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where my favorite punching bag has been." Tayuya practically sang with a grin of innocence.

I glowered at the redhead. "None of your fucking business."

Tayuya gaped at me and from the corner of my eye I saw Ino shift her gaze to me, arching a brow in surprise.

"Looks like somebody has jumped up to another level of bitch while she was gone."

I glared at Temari and she returned it by a tenfold. "Whatever." I muttered, turning and stepping to the right to leave; I could come back to my locker later. Unfortunately Ino stepped in my way and I felt a low growl leave the back of my throat as I clenched my hands into tight fists.

"Move!" I snapped, resisting the urge to shove the blonde back for being in my personal space.

Ino frowned but didn't budge; much to my annoyance. "What's been up with you? You've been gone for a long time and no offense but you really don't look too good."

I could literally hear my teeth grind as I clenched my jaws. So what if I had bags under my eyes and was paler than usual and looked a little worse for wear. I had my reasons and it is nobody's business but my own so fuck her!

Though…as I looked up into those sky blue eyes and saw no signs of mockery but of genuine concern; I felt my hardened resolve begin to crumble and I quickly turned my gaze to look past her shoulder.

"I've been sick."

"For like 5 months?" butted into Tayuya as she apparently found her voice again.

I snapped my gaze towards the redhead with a frown. "Yes…I was out sick for 5 months."

"You got AIDs?"

I gaped at Temari. "No!"

"Than what is it? Cancer?" asked Ino.

"I'm not dying!?" I yelled, causing a few random students in the hall to look at us. I could feel the blush creeping up the back of my neck as I glared at the remaining few that had stupidly decided to continue staring and eavesdrop on my conversation.

"I'm fine…" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"You don't look fine." Shot back Tayuya.

"What's it to you?!" I hissed as I took a threatening step towards her. My patience has run out; all I wanted was to get through the day in peace! I didn't want to be bothered and I sure as hell don't want to answer stupid questions! Was that too fucking much to ask for?!

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I whirled around and glared at Ino in outrage.

"Don't touch me!" I roared.

Ino snatched her hand back as if she hand been burned, taking a startled step back. "I'm…I'm sorry…we're just worried."

"Don't be." I snapped, breathing heavily. I just needed to breathe and calm down…everything would be okay.

"Jesus…you don't need to get so defensive." muttered Tayuya as she eyed me wearily.

"**SAKURA**!"

I froze as my retort was cut off by an obnoxiously loud voice. A warm smile graced my face; my boys!

I turned and spotted blonde spikes bobbing through the crowd of students as he tried to push his way closer to me.

I furrowed my brows in confusion; when the hell did the hallways get so packed?

I finally caught sight of his bright blue eyes and his 1000watt grin when he broke through the crowd. Before I could react I found myself crushed in a bear hug and lifted off my feet.

"**OH MY GOD!**" the blonde spun me around with a laugh.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another two weeks?"

"Naruto…I can't breathe." I gasped as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp for precious air.

"Get off her you idiot!" Naruto was suddenly ripped away from me and I sucked in oxygen greedily. I looked up into a broad chest clad in a navy blue t-shirt and I couldn't stop the grin that formed as my eyes finally stopped on onyx orbs.

"Sasuke." I said simply.

"Sakura." He replied just as simply with a smirk. He suddenly leaned in and pulled me into a tight embrace. I soon found my face flushed against his chest and I marveled at the smell of burning firewood engulfing my nose.

"Hey you bastard! I was talking to Sakura first!"

"Shut it, Idiot! You were suffocating her." snapped Sasuke as he pulled back from me to yell at his friend.

"No I wasn't! I was giving her a hug!"

"She was turning blue!"

"No she wasn't! She was just flustered from being pressed against this glorious body."

Sasuke gaped in horror. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Boys." I spoke softly, barely holding back my laughter at Naruto's ridiculousness. The both of them immediately snapped their heads towards me.

"Come on. Let's go." I replied. The both of them nodded and as I turned, I felt Sasuke tug me back by the hoodie of my sweatshirt. I looked at him questioningly but he didn't say anything, only grabbed the strap of my book bag and pulled it off my shoulder and placed it upon his own shoulder alongside his book bag.

As I started to complain that I can carry my own stuff, Naruto swooped in and draped an arm around my shoulders and began to lead me down the hallway with Sasuke falling into step on my other side. I casted a backwards glance over my shoulder to see Temari, Ino and Tayuya glaring at our retreating backs, jealousy burning in their eyes.

I sighed as I fought against my conscious telling me to go back to them…to tell them why I've been so cold, to tell them why I really had been gone for so long…and why I couldn't be their friend anymore. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and turned away from them.

Things were better this way…

I exhaled a shaky breath and looked at my boys…my brothers…my very over protective brothers…maybe…they were more like body guards?

Yeah…

That sounded just about right.

I looked up at Naruto whom was babbling on about God only knows what. His arm was still slung over my shoulders as he held me protectively against his side. He had gotten slightly taller since the last time I had seen him and his voice a tad bit deeper. He had a black folded bandanna tied around his forehead to keep his hair from his eyes and I could smell Ramen coming off his loud Orange t-shirt. He had his free hand stuffed into the pocket of his dark baggy denim jeans with a long silver chain that connected to the front of his jean and disappeared into his back pocket; bumping against his thigh with every step. I glanced at his black Etnies before turning to Sasuke whom was busy glaring at anyone who so much as looked in my direction. He had ebony locks hanging in his eyes with a black beanie that was pushed to the back of his head, leaving the back sagging. His navy blue t-shirt fit snug against his frame that matched his navy blue vans. He had both of his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black skinny jeans, both of our bags hanging off one shoulder. I noticed that he had also gotten taller as well even though he always had the height advantage out of Naruto and I.

Sasuke suddenly caught my gaze and gave me a small smile, nudging me in the shoulder before glaring at another victim that was staring at me. I giggled softly, reaching out and looping my arm through his and pulled him closer to me. Without looking at me, he smirked and playfully bumped his elbow into my side.

I grinned; yeah they were my body guards but they were definitely my boys too.

I had tried to push my boys away too like I had done the terror squad…but they were having none of it.

They latched onto me like blood thirsty leeches.

Blinking, I stopped in my tracks and looked at my surroundings. Why were we in some random classroom?

I looked to both Naruto and Sasuke as they had moved to stand in front of me. Without warning, Sasuke reached out and grabbed my hat and pulled it off my head. My pink locks tumbled down my shoulders and fell around my face.

Passing my hat to Naruto, Sasuke than brushed my hair back with his fingers until all of it was free from my face. I saw the scowl that appeared as his fingers gently traced down the right side of my cheekbone that was swollen and already turning black and blue.

"I thought you said this stopped?!" growled Naruto as he gripped my hat in one hand and the other bald up into a tight fist.

I stepped away from Sasuke and snatched my hat from Naruto, twisting my hair with my hand and tucking it under my hat.

"It did."

"Than what the hell happened to your face?!" snapped Naruto.

With a huff I crossed my arms over my chest . "Look…everything has been good. My mom hasn't been drinking for the past few weeks like she promised and we've been getting along." I sighed, rubbing at the back of my neck.

"Than at like 3am I wake to her trashing the place and stumbling around drunk off her ass. She was cussing and screaming like a lunatic and there were liquor and beer bottles everywhere. I tried to get her to calm down and go to bed and she flipped her lid and hit me across the face with a bottle. Then she started yelling some crazy shit that I couldn't even understand, and then she stormed out of the house. I decided I wasn't going to stick around and wait for her to come back."

"Where's Angel? Is he okay?" demanded Sasuke.

"He is fine; he slept through all of that. I took him to daycare before I came here."

"You walked all the way to the daycare and then to school? Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up!" Sasuke shook his head in disapproval.

"I didn't even think about it; I just wanted to get out of there. Plus the walk helped me to blow off some steam."

"You're not staying there tonight. You're coming home with us." stated Naruto with finality in his voice.

"I'm not staying with you guys again." I mumbled.

'Why?" demanded Sasuke, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Because things are different now...and Angel is here now too. I don't want to burden your family Sasuke. They've helped me enough."

"Stop being annoying Sakura!" snapped my dark haired friend. "My family adores you and Angel. You are not a burden, my parents and Itachi speak highly of you."

"It's true Sakura. Mom and Dad want you to live with us; mom took it pretty hard when you left." replied Naruto, his cerulean eyes pleading with me. "Come home."

I shook my head. "I'm not going home with you guys." I raised my hand when both boys began to protest. "When I was in the hospital my grandma asked me to come live with her; I'm going to take her up on that offer. I can't do this anymore."

I watched my boys loosen their tense postures and sigh in relief. Naruto stepped forward and pulled me flush against his chest and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"I don't think I can handle seeing you in the hospital again Sakura." His voice cracked and I could feel his body begin to tremble against me. I knew he was holding back tears.

"Don't worry about that...it won't happen again." I mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. I snaked my arms around his waist and gripped the back of his shirt with both hands, embracing the warmth his body radiated.

"Hn."

I glared at Sasuke when I heard him grunt in disbelief. "It won't."

"I'll believe that when you are free of that woman." He spat, jamming his hands roughly into his pockets, deep frown marring his features.

"I just told you I'm going to talk to my Grandma after school. Will you guys be able to take me up there?"

"Of course!" proclaimed Naruto.

"You will have to hang around school until our football practice is over with though." added Sasuke.

"That's fine. I can get most of my homework done while I wait."

"When do you need to get Angel?" asked the blonde as he finally got his emotions under control and pulled away from me.

"I have to get him before 5:30pm."

"That's plenty of time; practice is over at 4:30pm so when can pick him up before we take you to your grandmother. " said Sasuke, having everything all figured out.

I nodded, turning my head to look at the clock above the door. My eyes about bulged out my head when I saw we only had 5 minutes to get to class.

"Shit! We're going to be late and I didn't stop at my locker."

"What class you got first?" asked Sasuke.

"History with Kakashi." I replied.

"Ooooooh! No fair! That bastard's always late!" whined Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at my questioning look. "He is always like 20 minutes late to class and always has some retarded excuse for it."

"Aaah." I replied in understanding.

"Hey I'll catch you guys later. I have Science with Orochimaru and he's an asshole so I better not be late." The blonde bolted out of the room leaving Sasuke and I shaking our heads at his abrupt exit.

"Idiot." muttered Sasuke before turning to me. "Come on; let's head to your locker."

I sighed heavily, nodding and following after my friend.

Hopefully the rest of the day will go without a hitch…hopefully.

Author: Hoped you liked and please review me your thoughts ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Grinning to myself I closed my math book and placed it in my book bag. I finished all of my homework and was and now I could spend most of my free time playing with Angel.

Looking down at my watch I saw that Naruto's and Sasuke's football practice was about over. Standing from the bleachers, I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked out onto the football field. All of the guys were huddled up in front of Coach Guy whom was wearing a hideous green spandex jump suit and was currently making some weird poses and calling his players his precious youths.

Shaking my head and declaring that I would one day burn that outfit, I began my descent down the bleachers. Quickly making my way to the bottom, I made my way towards the school to head to my locker. Since I had my homework done, there was no point in even bringing my book bag home.

Entering the school, I looked down the deserted halls before continuing onward. I jumped when the door closed loudly behind me and scolded myself for being so jumpy. Making my way down the halls quickly, I found my locker. Putting in my combination, I opened the door and slid my bag off my shoulder. Unzipping it, I pulled out my books and neatly placed them in my locker. When finished, I folded up my bag and placed it on top of my books.

Slamming my locker door shut, I turned and headed towards the school entrance. With a smile, I stuffed my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie.

The rest of the day had gone without a hitch. Nobody came up to me to harass me or ask any stupid questions...but then again, Sasuke and Naruto were hovering over me like wolves protecting their pups.

Shaking that image from my mind I continued to smile; nothing was going to ruin my day!

"Sakura?"

Spoke too fucking soon...

I turned and spotted Ino walking towards me from a connecting hallway. I sighed heavily, looking towards the entrance doors that weren't even 20ft away from me.

If I run now I can make it. I can bust through those doors and avoid this conversation entirely.

"Hey..."

Shit!

I turned and took a startled step back at realizing how close Ino was from my face. Blushing, I averted my eyes from her penetrating gaze.

"Hey..." I muttered awkwardly.

I stiffened as my eyes widened in surprise…or maybe in horror as I felt a soft hand caress the right side of my face. Ino took a step closer to me and with her free hand she tilted my fitted cap to the side. She lifted my chin up, cupping my cheek in the palm of her hand, gently rubbing her thumb across my now very visible bruise.

"What happened?" whispered Ino.

"I fell this morning; I hit my face on the kitchen counter." The response was automatic and I closed my eyes and subconsciously leaned into her hand with a soft sigh. The gentle caress was easing the painful throbbing I had been ignoring all day.

"Liar."

I snapped my eyes opened and stared into sky blue eyes that glared at me accusingly.

I frowned. "What?"

"You're lying." stated Ino; her eyes boring into mine as if she were looking into my soul. I flinched at the thought and abruptly pulled away from her, taking an unsteady step back.

"Why would you say that?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. I didn't like the fact that she saw straight thought my lie…like…like Naruto and Sasuke; it was infuriating! The two of them doing it was bad enough.

"Because it's true." She took a step towards me and I felt my entire body tense at the action. "Who is hurting you?"

My throat tightened in panic as the blonde was treading on dangerous territory. She took another step towards me and I found myself backing up until I slammed my back against a row of lockers. I felt like I couldn't breathe and my chest was heaving as I desperately gasped for air. I snapped my head towards the double doors, on the verge of making a run for it.

As I was about to do just that, a slender arm block my way and I snapped my head towards Ino with wild eyes, chest heaving as I hyperventilated.. When I realized that she had boxed me in with both hands on the lockers on my left and right, I pressed my back deeper into the locker I was leaning against, wincing when a lock dug into my spine.

"Calm down." whispered Ino calmly.

I gripped Ino's arm, my other clutching at my chest. "I-I c-can't –breathe!" I gasped out.

Ino quickly clutched my face into her hands and forced me to look in her eyes. "Yes you can, just do what I do." She inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. She continued the demonstration and I soon closed my eyes and imitated her breathing instructions. After a few agonizing seconds I could feel my rapid heart rate begin to slow and my breathing becoming easier with each intake of air I took. After a few more seconds Ino dropped her hands and took a step back from me.

"Are you ok now?" questioned the blonde.

Without opening my eyes, I leaned my head back heavily against the locker behind me and sighed; I suddenly felt extremely tired.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

I could hear Ino adjusting her shoulder bag and I opened my eyes and looked at her curiously. She was biting on her bottom lip and was currently looking down at the floor, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

"Judging by your reaction…" she started suddenly before turning to look me in the eyes. "I must have struck a nerve."

I gritted my teeth and averted my gaze.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's nobody's business but my own!" I snapped. Why couldn't people understand that?

"Then why do Sasuke and Naruto know? Why couldn't you tell me and girls what was going on too?"

I looked at Ino and saw the hurt and anger burning in her rapidly watering eyes. I shifted my gaze to the floor guiltily.

"It's not like I wanted them to know, Ino! You don't understand."

"Understand what?!" I cringed, Ino was definitely pissed now.

"All I seem to understand is that you value their friendship better than you do ours!"

"That's not true!" I yelled, appalled that she would think that.

Ino sneered at me. "Yes it is! What makes them so fucking special that you can trust and confide in them but not us? You, Temari and I have been best friends since kindergarten and with Tayuya since the second grade! We used to tell each other everything and then one day you blow us off and start giving us the cold shoulder. Hell! We have to pick fights with you just to get you to say something to us now a days!" Ino paused, turning from me. "I don't even know who you are anymore…are we that meaningless to you that you could throw us away that easily?"

Ino had tears falling freely down her flushed cheek, she was trembling with her hands bald up into tight fists. My heart ached at the sight and I could feel myself drowning in guilt; I had never intended for them to feel like that.

My body seemed to move on autopilot as I stepped forward and took ahold of Ino's arm. I tugged her forwards until I was able to wrap my arms around her. I pulled her flush against me, embracing her tightly as I rested my chin upon her shoulder.

"I do care about you guys; just as much as I do Naruto and Sasuke." I whispered in all honesty.

Ino clutched onto the front of my sweatshirt. "Liar!" she accused as she buried her face into the crook of my neck and I could feel here trembling against me. I tightened my embrace when I felt her tears trailing down my collarbone.

"What did I do that was so wrong to make you hate me so much Sakura?" she whispered brokenly. "I just want my best friend back. You don't know how bad this hurts."

My heart clenched painfully in my chest and I could feel tears burning in my eyes. "I don't hate you Ino…and I don't hate Temari or Tayuya either. You just…you just don't understand."

"Then help me to understand."

I sighed tiredly. How do I explain this without giving too much away? "I'm not the same person I was two years ago Ino…my life has become extremely complicated and there's been a lot of things that's been going on that I'm not too proud of." I furrowed my brows in frustration. "Why can't anyone understand that I don't want anyone getting involved with my problems?"

Ino gripped my shirt even tighter. "Why can't you understand that people care about you and want to help you through your problems?"

I froze at that statement. Naruto and Sasuke had said the same thing to me a few months ago.

"You wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew."

"Shouldn't I be the one to make that decision?"

I opened my mouth and closed it with a snap. Once again, another statement Naruto and Sasuke tossed at me.

I frowned. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to pester me to no end like those bumbling idiots."

I could feel Ino smirk against my shirt. "Because you've always had good intuition."

I snorted. "I beg to differ."

Ino laughed, pulling away from me and wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. "I can't believe I was crying." She muttered more to herself than me.

I reached out my hand to swipe away the tear that was hanging off the side of her chin but the blonde swatted my hand away, face blushing furiously.

I smirked. "You know…I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"That's because you were always the one doing all of the crying."

I scowled. "I do not recall that!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You are definitely the crybaby of the group."

"I am not!"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and arched a brow at me. "Oh really? Don't you remember that time back in summer camp when you busted out crying because you put too much glue on your Popsicle stick you were building a bird house out of? Oh my God and the time Shikamaru told you that you had a big forehead! You cried for three days after that one. ..hmm…and now that I think about it; you were definitely balling your eyes out when we first met! "

I growled. "You made your point Pig!"

Ino smirked. "Do you really want to go there Forehead?"

I felt my eye twitch at the nickname. "You are such a bitch."

"You damn right I am." Ino grinned at her declaration.

I snickered, with a small shake of the head and Ino grinned at me before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look, I'm being serious when I said I want my best friend back…you can tell me anything Sakura; I won't judge you."

"I do miss you guys…" I shook my head slightly; I couldn't believe I'm actually considering talking to them again.

Ino scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah right."

I pouted. "I do miss you guys. We did have a lot of good times together."

"And what exactly did you miss about us?" came the blonde's snippy reply.

I smirked again; I'll play along with her game. "Well, I do miss brawling in the backyard with you guys at Granny Chiyo's house...well…more like beating you guy's ass at Granny Chiyos."

Ino scoffed in protest and I grinned. "I miss staying up late and watching gory horror movies at your house. I miss hanging out at the mall shopping and hanging out at the ice skating rink… but…" I paused, taking a step closer to her. "What I miss the most is just being around you guys in general."

I saw a small smile tugged at the corner of Ino's lips. "Whatever."

"I speak the truth."

"Yeah, well you still need to talk to Tayuya and Temari. They feel the same way as I do."

I nodded. "Yeah…I'll handle that eventually." I sighed, shifting my gaze to the floor. "Look…I'm going to try and let you guys in again but don't expect me to pour my heart out to you and reveal all of my secrets."

I rubbed at the back of my neck nervously. "It's hard for me to talk about this…and I'm not exactly comfortable with talking about it either." I shifted my stance. "To be honest, I barely told Naruto and Sasuke anything; they kind of found out everything under some fucked up circumstances that played out. I'm still not too happy about that."

"You don't have to tell me everything all at once…you can tell me a little at a time."

I nodded slowly as I processed that slowly in my mind. "Okay…I think I can handle that." I muttered unsurely.

Ino grinned. "I promise I won't pressure you into answering anything you don't want too." She reached down and dug into her bag and pulled out a pen and a sticky note pad. She scribbled down something quickly than tore the paper off and handed it to me. "I have a cell now so you can text and call me whenever."

I smiled. "Okay." I plucked the pen and notepad from her hand and scribbled my own cellphone number down than handed it back to her.

"The same goes for you."

"So…" Ino looked up at me shyly. "Are we friends again?"

"What do you think Pig?" I asked mockingly. I grinned in victory when Ino's eye finally twitched at the nickname I gave her years ago. It was good to know that it still struck a nerve just as bad as her nick name did me.

"Anyway…" grumbled Ino. "Why don't you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?"

"As long as you don't terrorize me with stupid questions." Ino narrowed her eyes on me and I couldn't help but fidget under the lock.

Why the fuck was she looking at me like that?!

"A little birdy told me you were calling us the terror squad."

I sputtered. "W-w-what?"

Ino giggled. "So it's true…interesting."

Instead of denying it, I turned and glanced towards the double doors once more and something caught my eye. Frowning, I turned fully towards the door and looked through the glass window that was embedded within the door itself. I suddenly froze as I saw the last person I wanted to see stumbling up the sidewalk and entering the school premises. I felt my blood run cold as I took a hesitant step forward.

What the fuck was she doing here?!

"Hey Ino…I'm going to have to catch you later." I mumbled distractedly as I continued my advancement towards the door.

This was bad…

This was really bad…

I eyed the nearly empty bottle of cheap vodka that my mother held loosely in her hand as she stumbled her way into the school gates.

I gulped.

This was really… really bad.

My mom was drunk off her ass and she didn't look too happy either. I pushed open the door, preparing for the storm that heading my way.

Fuck my life!

Author: So that another chapter done ^_^ Hoped you liked! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews and to those who are following ^_^ much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I stepped through the double doors of the school entrance and I paused in hesitation when my mother stopped at the entrance gates, a vicious scowl on her face.

I gulped.

There were a few students lingering outside and I could hear their hushed whispers about the sloppy drunk lady in front of the school.

Frowning I made my way down the steps and towards my mother as she leaned heavily against the gate, taking a long gulp from her vodka bottle.

"What are you doing here? I whispered with a deep frown. I looked over my mother's sloppy appearance in disgust; her clothes were dirty with vomit stains and her hair looked like it hadn't been combed in four days. She was sweating profusely and could hardly stand on her own without swaying.

Mebuki sneered at me, wiping sweaty blond bangs from her forehead. She threw her head back and devoured the rest of her beverage before precariously throwing the bottle to the ground. She pushed herself off of the gate and took two stumbling steps towards me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I grimaced as my mother's alcohol laced breath invaded my senses. Not only did her breath smell of it but her entire body reeked of it.

"I decided to go to school today." I spoke softly and slowly as if I were talking to a child; you really had too when she was this intoxicated.

"You're not supposed to be here." My mother snarled.

"I decided to come back early." I stated.

That must have been the wrong answer...my mother now looked furious!

"Oh?" Mebuki laughed humorlessly. "So you up and decided to come back without my consent?" She looked me up and down in disgust and I felt my blood boil.

How dare she look at me like that!

"So you think you're grown now?"

I glared into my mother's hazy eyes. "I would think so."

My mind was screaming 'shut the fuck up Sakura and walk away!'

But I couldn't!

I was too heated!

No!

I was beyond heated!

I was pissed the fuck off!

How dare my mother come to my fucking school drunk, especially after the crap she pulled this morning? Than to have the audacity to look me up and down in disgust while she stood here looking a hot mess like she'd been spending the day dumpster diving!

Fuck that!

"Excuse me?" growled Mebuki menacingly.

I met her gaze challengingly. "I said I would think so...you don't take care of me. All you do is sit around and drink, talk shit and break things all day!"

*SLAP*

I think I saw stars when my mother's hand came across my face so hard that my head snapped to the side violently and I nearly toppled over. The sound of my mother's hand making contact to my face resounded around the school yard with a loud clap. The senseless chatter the remaining students were making had suddenly ceased and I knew all eyes were focused on me in shock.

Stumbling back from the unexpected blow, I stared at my mother's trembling form in my own state of shock. My hat had fallen from my head and my hair unraveled and hung in my face. I could still see her through my tresses as she glared at me heatedly.

She lashed out again and punched me in the stomach and I immediately doubled over when the air was forced out my lungs. She came across my face with a closed fist and I hit the ground heavily.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Mebuki roared, eyes flashing dangerously.

Tears burned in my eyes and I angrily wiped them away with the back of my hand. I could taste blood in my mouth and I sneered at the ground with crimson teeth. Looking up, I spotted Ino staring back at me through the entrance doors with wide eyes and both hands covering her mouth; the poor blond looked to be paralyzed with shock.

Well there goes that fucking secret...

"Stand the fuck up and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Snapping my gaze from Ino, I clenched my hands into tight fists but did as I was told and began to climb to my feet. Just as I got to my hands and knees my mother gave me vicious kick to my stomach. I cried out in pain as the blow forcibly made me roll and flop down onto my side heavily. I instinctively curled up and wrapped my arms around my stomach with a whimper as my stomach clenched painfully.

"Get the fuck up!" screamed Mebuki.

I clenched my eyes closed as tears began to roll down my flushed cheeks, attempting to curl further into myself further. I honestly didn't think I could stand back up...and all she probably would do is kick me again as soon as I got to my hands and knees.

My right arm was suddenly snatched from my stomach and I was abruptly jerked into a sitting position. I didn't get the chance to comprehend what the hell just happened as my mother grabbed the front of my sweat shirt and jerked me to my feet. My knees buckled when I was on my feet again and before I could hit the ground once more I was slammed against the metal bars of the school's gates. The only thing keeping me up was my mother's vice like grip pressing me up against the gate.

I stared back at her incredulously.

What the hell!? Was my mother not just stumbling around drunk and barely able to stand straight?!

Now here she was slinging me around like the fucking Hulk.

"Aww...is the poor baby crying like she always does?" taunted my mother as she pressed me harder against the gate, making me wince.

I scowled, resisting the urge to redeem myself and wipe my tears. I avoided making eye contact with her and stared blankly past her shoulder.

"Did you forget your promise to stop drinking?" I nearly snarled.

Mebuki laughed, shaking her head before narrowing bloodshot baby blue eyes on me. "Did I make that promise?"

I gritted my teeth in anger as my hands balled up into tight fists. "Yes...you promised to stop if Angel and I came home."

Mebuki laughed once more. "And your dumbass believed me?"

I felt my world shatter around me as my mother's brutal words echoed in my head repetitively.

How could I be so stupid?

After all the shit she has put me through...

How could I honestly believe that she would change for me?

Or…even Angel?

I bit back a sob as I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands so tight I could feel blood pooling around my fingernails; I shifted cold eyes onto my mother.

"I hate you just as much as I hate that bastard!" I growled with so much venom that Mebuki's eyes widen slightly in shock.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously close and she suddenly didn't look so drunk anymore.

"Don't you dare speak of him! It's your entire fault he's gone!" She sneered as she leaned close enough for our noses to nearly touch. "Just like Hiashi."

I flinched.

She just had to bring up my dad.

I knew what happened to my dad was my fault but she didn't have to keep throwing it in my face.

Now Hiiro on the other hand brought on his own demise and rightfully deserved his fate.

My fault?

Ha!

Don't make me laugh.

If anything, it was her fault for allowing him to do the things that he was doing that lead him to his demise.

My anger returned at the mere thought and I glared back into my mother's glossy eyes.

"You leave my Dad out of this and what happened to that Bastard wasn't my fault; it was yours. You should have kept him off me!" I gripped my hands tighter as tears burned in my eyes and began falling once more. "I fucking screamed and begged for you and you just stood there and watched…you did nothing!"

My mother let off an outraged scream before she pulled me forward and slammed me against the gate with brute force.

"You wanted it you stupid little bitch! You stole him from me!" screamed Mebuki before slamming me down onto the ground. I wheezed as the air was knocked my lungs once again and my mother pounced on me, straddling my waist and began swinging at me wildly.

"I regret the day you were born! You took everything from me!" screeched Mebuki.

I didn't want to admit it but her words tore into my heart deeply. I grabbed a hold of my mom's flailing arms and I could feel blood trailing from nose and the corner of my mouth as I nearly choked on the blood running down the back of my throat.

"Well you should of kept your fucking legs closed you psycho bitch!" I screamed in a fit of rage.

Once the worlds left my mouth I instantly regretted it. My mother came across my face with the back of her fist and I felt my world darken for a moment. When I came back too, my mother was looking down at me with cold eyes, the once discarded liquor bottle now held tightly in her hand. She began raising the bottle over my head when I caught sight of it.

I stared at the bottle in confusion until my mother gave me a sickening smile and that's when I knew what she was planning.

This was my end...

My mother finally snapped...

She was going to bash my head in with a bottle in front of my high school...

Damn...

What a shitty way to go...

I shook my head at my musings, staring up at my mother as she abruptly started laughing...

Yep...she has officially lost her mind.

Maybe I have too because I'm scarily calm about this…

"Well I guess you're going to see Hiashi sooner than expected." She remarked with a grin.

"Nope...because I'll be busy saving your seat in hell next to your precious Hiiro!" I snarled and grinned in satisfaction when all amusement drained from Mebuki's face.

The disheveled blonde snarled, gripping the bottle all the more tighter.

"I should have done this a long time ago!" She screamed and I watched in anticipation as the bottle was coming down and nearing my head.

Just as I started to close my eyes and accept my fate I suddenly saw a flash of tan and black...and I think some yellow. Blinking in confusion I quickly realized my mother was no longer straddling me...in fact she wasn't in my line of sight at all.

Just as I began to sit up I felt a hand gently press me back down and when I looked up, white blonde tresses were dangling in my face.

"Don't move; you're pretty banged up." spoke Ino as she tucked her blond bangs behind her ear and I was able to see sky blue eyes clouded with worry.

"I would have gotten here sooner but...uh...got a little side tracked..." I arched a brow at her statement.

"Side tracked?"

Ino blushed, shifting her gaze elsewhere. "Well I couldn't find a teacher so I busted through the boys locker room and...uh...Sasuke had some clothes on but Naruto just so happened to be walking out of the shower to get a towel."

"You saw my brother naked?" I inquired slowly, trying not to show my amusement at the blonde's rapidly reddening face.

"Yes! When the hell did he start looking like that?" asked Ino, finally making eye contact with me.

"Like what?" I asked, completely confused.

"All tan and body built like a Greek God! Plus that kid is hung like a fucking horse!"

"Ino!" If my face wasn't a bloody mess you would of been able to see that I was blushing as red as a tomato.

"I don't want to know about his business!"

Ino smirked as she leaned forward and began hoisting me up. "So who is that woman?"

"My mom." I whispered.

"Holy shit! Wow…she looks so…uh…different?" muttered Ino awkwardly as she pulled me so my back was flushed against her chest.

"That's what happens when you become a drunk." I muttered. In this new position I was finally able to see my mother and she was now pressed against the gate by a hand gripping her by the throat. Said hand belonged to Naruto and the teen looked down right furious. Apparently he did just get out of the shower because he was only clad in black boxer briefs and his body was covered with droplets of water.  
He didn't have his bandana on so his wet hair hung in his face and eyes; his normally bright blue eyes were dark with barely concealed rage.

This was really bad...a pissed off Naruto was never a good thing.

I shifted my gaze to find Sasuke and spotted him to the left of his best friend. He was frozen stiff with onyx orbs locked onto me. His face was drained of all color and I soon realized that he wasn't staring at me; he was looking straight through me.

Shit!

This situation was getting worse and fast! Sasuke was in the middle of an anxiety attack and Naruto was in the middle of snapping my mother's neck like a Popsicle stick.

I looked to Ino frantically. "Help me up!"

She frowned at my demand. "Hell no! You need to go to the hospital."

"No, if I don't stop this Sasuke may end up in a mental ward and Naruto will be in jail!"

Ino furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

I almost screamed!

Does she not realize how bad this moment was right now?!  
Grr…Apparently not!

"Long story short, Sasuke is having an anxiety attack and suffers from P.T.D.S. and it's been happening ever since I nearly bled to death on his bedroom floor a few months back." I raised a hand when Ino tried to interrupt. "I won't go into details right now but ever since that day, if I shed any blood whether it be a gash or something as small as a paper cut; this happens. Right now he is trapped in the memories of what happened that night; now Naruto on the other hand is a different matter. Despite Naruto being happy 24/7 he has a very bad temper especially when it comes to the people he cares about. He turns into a very different person and right now he is strangling my mother and I have no doubt in my mind that he is angry enough to snap my mother's neck! Now will you please stand me up?!"

My words seemed to work because Ino was on her feet and helping me to stand in no time. With an arm draped over her shoulder and most of my weight leaning against her side, Ino helped me over to where Naruto stood still strangling my mother.

"Minato..." wheezed Mebuki as she failed at pulling Naruto's hand off of her once again.

Naruto's grip loosened in surprise as he heard his father's name and Mebuki inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath. Her blue eyes were locked on to Naruto's face and she gazed at him wearily.

"Naruto stop!" I yelled. The teen scowled, retightening his hand around Mebuki's rapidly bruising neck; her eyes bulging.

"No...She hurt you. I will not let this go...I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt like this again." Naruto shifted dark eyes onto me and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the coldness in his eyes.

God I hated it when he got like this.

"Let me end this Sakura."

Mebuki giggled despite her lack of oxygen. "You may look like Minato but you definitely sound like Kushina."

"Stop talking about my parents!" snapped Naruto.

Mebuki grinned. "It looks like their brat is all grown up! I bet they're turning in their graves seeing that you turned out to be a disrespectful little fuck; putting your hands on a helpless woman. Tch!"

Naruto let off an inhuman growl and before I knew it I pushed off Ino and stumbled to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders and leaned against him heavily. Naruto nearly toppled over from the unexpected weight but quickly caught himself. He released Mebuki and she slid down to the ground, gasping for air and rubbing at her bruised neck.

Naruto turned his head back as far as he could to try and look at me but I gripped his shoulder and buried my head into the small of his back.

"Dont...she's only trying to provoke you; I would know." I sighed heavily. "She's not worth it Naruto. Let's just go...we need to get Sasuke out of here."

I felt Naruto tense at the mentioning of his friend and turned to see that Sasuke was no longer standing but was now crouched down and was staring at his trembling hands in horror.

"Ino!"

The said blonde snapped her eyes from Mebuki and looked to Naruto questioningly. "Huh?"

"Can you take Sakura inside and help clean her up."

I gripped my brother's shoulders tightly. "Naruto..."

"I promise I won't do anything foolish."

"You sound like Itachi." I mumbled unconvinced.

"I did live with that bastard...but all jokes aside I won't do anything stupid and I will handle Sasuke."

"You do know you're in your underwear, right?"

I felt Naruto's back tense as he looked down at himself and despite not being able to see his face I knew he was blushing like hell.

"Gaaaaah! Well hurry up inside so I can handle this." whined Naruto. I stifled a giggled and pulled away from him just as Ino stepped beside me and draped my arm over her shoulders.

"If I don't see you in 15 minutes I'm coming for you." I threatened.

Naruto grinned as he tilted his head to look at me. "I'll be there; believe it!"

I couldn't help but grin back as a wave of relief washed over me. Once Naruto started hollering 'believe it', all was good in the world. With a small nod I let Ino lead me back towards the school, casting worried glances back at my boys with every step I took.

Author: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
